


For Those Still Alive to Have A New Chance

by Taintedazure



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Badass Katara (Avatar), Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Legends, Past Lives, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Reincarnation, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taintedazure/pseuds/Taintedazure
Summary: The Blue Spirit and Painted Lady have a heart to heart about their successors.
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	For Those Still Alive to Have A New Chance

"Truly, how obtuse can one person be?" A faint glow appeared in the distance near the campsite sprawled out before her. Of course none of the occupants could see her regardless so it made no sense to be watching from so far away but her inner thoughts dictated that it was for the better if she did. 

For one thing, the Avatar might have noticed her if she drew too close. Thankfully that didn't seem to be the case as he was currently drifting off into slumber along with the blind girl and the boy with the long sword. The only two still awake were the ones she had her eyes on.

"Don't be that way now. Surely even you know the most obtuse of people can have some redeeming qualities." A voice piped up from behind, sheltered in the darkness of shadow beneath a tree. A light gleam reflecting off his swords as he preferred to show his form than to remain ethereal much like her.

Due to his untimely presence, she allowed her body to take form with her dress billowing out around herself and a furrow to her eyebrows at his insinuation. You would think over a century of time passage would have made him more wise but it only seemed to make things far worse in his case.

"If you had any insight you would see that the girl is quite stubborn all by herself regardless of his attempts at redemption." 

Normally she wouldn't pick favorites and she did have a great respect for Katara after what she did in her name, but this girl was, at the moment, just impossible. Not to mention her nearby ally seemed to favor her more than his own successor and call her petty but she wanted to spite him just a little bit.

"And if you had the same insight you preach of you would see that he has given her many reasons to doubt his intentions so excuse her for being validated as to how she feels by his wrongdoings. I can agree he is making an effort but change doesn't happen over night. A fact which you and I have seen more than once in our life time." He noted as he stepped away from the tree to stand beside her.

The pair were currently locked in a heated discussion. 

It would appear that the boy had gotten under her skin and she was not taking any of it tonight. Part of her wondered what caused it but the male next to her had taken her attention away from hearing it. From what she could hear now they were discussing her mother and losses. It was a tragedy when children had to grow before their time. 

That was partially the reason why they were chosen. It had to be them. The opposites that worked together like a charm. The sparks that couldn't be doused. And while they didn't realize it yet, a love that transcended death itself.

"Yes but even she must recognize that she is not perfect either and see how much he has given into this. He abandoned his own home. His family. Everything he had ever wanted. Why would he do such a thing only to lie in the end?" Her voice rang with sympathy. The boy had been through more than enough without this girl yelling at him over his past failures.

"There is a great many things people are willing to do to reach an end my dear. Have you forgotten this?" The moonlight gleamed off his mask as he lifted it slightly from his face to reveal his smirk. The right corner of which held a small scar from when he was alive. Even as spirits some things remain.

Her eyes trailed after the pair as Katara walked away, Zuko appearing contemplative. He was planning something.

"How could I ever forget?" With her own home having been contaminated by the fire nation, she knew what people would do just to say that the end justifies the means. Peace meant such different things to different people. 

In a way she truly sympathized with Zuko. Her human memories left her with a similar situation that dealt with honor and ones own integrity but there was also the unwavering determination that Katara held which made her the one to succeed her and ultimately restore her village.

The Blue Spirit lifted his head, leaving his mask slightly askew to keep his mouth shown. "They'll find their own path just as we once did. I seem to recall you being just as angered with me when I first came upon your land. Give them the chance to grow and understand. If he is anything like me, he will try until the day he dies." 

He waved his hand absently, taking a few steps forward so she had to float beside him as they watched Zuko enter the brother's tent. That could only bod well she supposed.

"If he is anything like you then I will weep from how persistent he will be. You left far too many offerings to get under my good graces." She shook her head at the memory. While such a long time ago it was still one of the freshest memories of her lifetime.

"And you accepted them so who is really the one complaining here?" Yet another smirk that had her rolling her eyes to the heavens for guidance.

"Do you hear that?" He halted in his steps, before leaping up onto the tent itself for a better listening point. Showing off yet again it would seem. She floated beside him, catching onto what he had been trying to show her. Her eyes widened in realization. He can't be serious can he? To go so far just to win her over? Either he was in love or he was truly foolish.

"To go after the ones who murdered her mother?' She questioned as Blue gave a low chuckle in response. "The kid has spunk after all. I knew he had a back bone the moment he put on my mask." He jumped off the tent now, the picture of luxury as if the idea of hunting down a man was as simple as a morning stroll.

"You can't possibly believe this is justified. What happened was a horror yes, but she is still a child. He shouldn't encourage her to have any blood on her hands." Her scolding came harshly. Utterly appalled by the mere thought of it.

He turned to face her, shoulders tensed with his arms now crossed over his chest. "I believe it is entirely justified. Had we been in a similar situation I would've done all I could to avenge the ones I love. She may be a child but she needs to face this. She needs to confront it if she wants to have any hope of a brighter future."

As she considered his words he persisted with his claims.

"All that anger will fester inside of her and turn the purity that she holds into a bile that won't be undone until she snaps. This is something neither of us want so I say let her go or let her perish." As twisted as his words were she knew he was right. This needed to be done.

If the storm inside of her swells up any further there won't be any coming back for her.

A frown crossed her lips before he extended his hand, lightly cupping her cheek with his gloved thumb brushing just beneath her eye.

"I know. This pains me just as much but you chose well. Believe in her as I believe in mine." He grinned, all white teeth with two sharp canines twinkling at her in the moonlight. Deep down she knew he was right even thought the information irritated her to no end. His touch felt comforting as she leaned into his palm, eyes falling shut for a brief moment.

"I do believe in her. I just hope this is truly what she needs."

*************

Daybreak proved to be just as eventful as the night.

Katara confronted Aang and Sokka to take his bison immediately. Of course the air nomad was happy to agree until he heard the reasoning. The Painted Lady questioned if just a simple no would be enough to stop them. The answer? No, it wasn't. 

As day turned to night the pair had prepared for the mission at hand and were about to take the bison when they were halted by Aang and Sokka. One thing to truly admire about the air nomads were their sense of peace and forgiveness towards the world regardless of the wrongdoing. With all their strength that they kept hidden in their serenity they chose a higher path than the simple one. 

After pleading with Katara to chose forgiveness over revenge, the pair took to the skies and went on their way.

The Blue Spirit and Painted Lady following closely in their ethereal forms to not be witnessed by either of them while listening to Katara retell the story of her mother's death from her own eyes.

"By the time we got back he was gone. And so was she." Katara finished, hugging her knees to her chest with one hand on her mother's betrothal necklace. Zuko frowned. After all she endured at such a young age it was no wonder why she hated the fire nation and him in turn.

"Your mother was a brave woman." He commented, unsure what else he could possibly say that would soothe her.

"Yes, she was." Katara agreed before they lapsed into silence.

*********

The first ship they infiltrated proved to be fruitless as the person they were looking for was not on it. However they were given the information they wanted by the current captain who spoke without much resistance after being bloodbended into submission. Even the Painted lady felt pained to see her resort to such methods in her hatred.

Once they had what they needed they were on their way once more on their pursuit. 

"Do you really believe she won't kill him Blue?" Her soft question was full of hesitance as they landed and the pair rushed out in the pouring rain.

"I do. She is a lot of things, angered, brash, impulsive. But she is no killer. She just needs to realize that for herself." He spoke up as they rushed ahead only to find Katara has halted the very rain itself in a grand display of power and technique. The man who lay on the ground was trembling, frozen that such an ability could come from someone so young.

His eyes only widened further as those same drops of rain water became daggers of ice in the air before him. Katara's arm arched, throwing the daggers right towards him as his arms came up in a futile means of defending himself. Then her hands lowered and the ice became water once more to drench the man who was absolutely shaking visibly in fear.

"No. I used to wonder how someone could do something so cruel but I see it now. You're a weak, pathetic shell of a man who isn't even worth killing." Katara glared at him, turning on her heel as Zuko ran after her.

"You're just gonna let him go? This is your chance." He scolded her, confused as to her sudden change of heart.

"Zuko look at him, it isn't worth it to kill him. Besides I got what I came here for." A smile graced her lips for the first time in days and despite his own objections his eyes softened from seeing how much more lighter she looked. Like a burden was finally taken off her shoulders.

"Told ya." Blue chimed with a knowing grin on his face. For once she didn't stop herself from joining in his good mood.

**********

As Zuko approached Katara at the docks the two spirits stayed behind to watch them as they spoke. A soft hum left her throat as Aang had landed to take them back before he moved away to give Katara and Zuko privacy.

"Maybe you did make a good call with her." She noted, causing Blue to look at her with confusion then realization. "Finally seeing that I make good choices too huh?" He chuckled lowly.

She rolled her eyes as she watched the pair talking gently to one another which was a complete 180 to the nonstop hostility they had shared previously. It was a blessing to witness such a drastic change to their dynamic.

"Thank you Zuko... I know I didn't trust you and I put blame on you that wasn't at all your fault but you still trusted me anyway and tried to do the right thing... You don't know how much this trip has meant to me." Katara said before she stepped closer, embracing Zuko in a tight hug that after a second of hesitation he returned.

"You're welcome Katara. In a way I needed it too. I'm glad I got to see a different side of you. It makes you feel more real." He felt awkward as she leaned back just enough to look into his eyes while staying in their embrace.

"I feel the same way Zuko. You feel... so much more real to me now. Like you had in Ba Sing Se. This is the real you." Her tone peaked in awe of him as though she were seeing him for the first time and he her. They were lost in each others eyes, taking comfort in the arms wrapped around one another and solace in their shared experiences.

Then there was the pull. The pull they had felt back in the crystal catacombs so long ago. Still as fresh as though it had never left. It never had. Only been ignored through hurt and betrayal. Now with new perspectives and views of one another it could bloom freely outside of the anguish.

Zuko leaned forward. Pressing his lips lightly against her forehead in a small kiss. Her eyes fell shut at the warm sensation it left her with. "I'm always happy to help you Katara. Whenever you need me." He spoke gently. More so than he has ever been since they first met. Her blue hues fluttered open as he offered a small smile before they broke away from their embrace.

"I know that now. And the same goes for you Zuko. Lets head back. We have a war to win." Katara said with her hand held out. He grasped it before they made their way back towards the group.

"See? They're well on their way. We chose the best possible don't you think so my lady?" The Blue Spirit asked, bringing his arms to gently rest at her waist while bringing her to face him.

A smile came to her lips as she relaxed in his arms with her hands resting on his shoulders. She lifted one to gently brush his mask off the lower half of his face with his own gentle smile meeting hers.

"I do believe we did make the right choice. Once this war is over they can finally be at peace like they are meant to. Which means so can we my love." A hopeful tone shone through her speech as she laid a gentle peck on his exposed cheek before bringing him closer to fully hold him.

"Yes soon we can be at peace. Eternity with you sounds like perfection." He murmured, bringing his right hand up from her waist to run through the length of her black hair. Her eyes shut with her head now resting against his shoulder. "Our own little piece of heaven. The spirits shine down on us. It is up to them to take care of the rest. Its time we leave. They'll be just fine without us.'' 

He nodded, turning his head to kiss her temple before he nudged her head with his chin.

She lifted her head from his shoulder where their eyes met from beneath his mask. Brown met red before he leaned down and their lips met in the middle. A short, tender kiss among lovers before they pulled away with knowing smiles on their faces. A glow surrounded their forms before their forms slowly faded.

*******

Zuko and Katara glanced at each other before they both smiled. Hand in hand they moved onward towards what they hoped would be a better future with their spirits and their hearts now guiding them to their intertwined destinies.

A love that transcends even death.


End file.
